Cambio mortal
by Cuky
Summary: Después de cinco largos años, los chicos vuelven a ver a Duo, como el legítimo Dios de la muerte... ¡¡POR FIN EL EPILOGO! parte 1
1. Cambio mortal

_Hola, es otro fic de Gundam Wing, jejeje, esta vez va a ser un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa la dicen no más, jejeje, estoy en línea cada vez que pueda (casi todos los días ¬¬... fanática del Internet), bueno yo me largo (despido), los quiere Carol ._

CAMBIO MORTAL 

Cap. 1

Los días pasaban sin muchos contratiempos en casa de Wu Fei... los tres chicos decidieron quedarse a pasar sus vacaciones, a pesar de poseer una vida normal, aún no se acostumbraban a ella, las batallas anteriores constantemente hacían recuenta en su mente, pero, solo era cuestión de olvidar todo, de olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el presente.

-Hasta ahora no sabemos que pasó con Duo, desde que rechazó la invitación de Wu Fei no lo he visto- hablaba un preocupado Quatre sentado en el sillón de la amplia sala.

-No te angusties tanto, ya sabes como es Duo, le gusta estar divagando por ahí como callejero, déjalo, verás que pronto regresa- mencionó Wu Fei.

-Mmmm... ojalá y tengas razón- Quatre era su mejor amigo, es normal que pensara en él.

-Oye Quatre... Duo... es una persona fuerte- animó Heero pensativo.

-Sí, lo sé bien.

-Entiende que por más cabeza dura que sea... siempre estará bien.

Era extraño que el ex soldado perfecto se preocupara del trenzado de esa forma, definitivamente algo había cambiado en Heero, ya no era frío, altanero, ni siquiera usaba ya sus característicos monosílabos, ahora una conversación normal con él, era posible. Trowa seguía siendo el mismo tipo callado, pero ya se divisaba su leve sonrisa, al parecer iba por buen camino.

-¡Aaaah! Bueno yo me voy a dormir un momentito, si algo pasa me llaman- dijo Wu Fei encaminándose a su alcoba bostezando.

-Yo saldré, necesito aire fresco- dijo Heero.

-Bien- contestaron Trowa y Quatre.

-Heero a cambiado- glosó el rubio viéndolo salir.

-Sí, pero...- habló Trowa levantándose del sofá, llegando muy cerca de Quatre, -Heero no me interesa, lo que haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado, tan solo me interesas tú, mi hermoso ángel- concluyó besándolo apasionadamente, invadiéndolo con su lengua, jugueteando con la misma, hasta un respiro de aire.

-Mmmm... mi amor, mi masculino Trowa... ¿me haces tuyo?—preguntó burlonamente rodeándole con los brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-Claro precioso, sabes que me encanta.

Vayamos a la habitación, nos puede oír Wu Fei y no me gustaría que se enterara aún, me da un poco de pena, es su casa y nosotros haciéndolo en cada rincón que nos sea posible, como... jejeje... animales... jejejeje-

Sí, jajajaja, pero me fascina, eres delicioso y poseer tu estreches me excita al extremo-

Vaya, gracias por el halago, grandulón, mejor tómame en tus brazos y hazme el amor.

Así se hará, sus deseos son órdenes, princesa.

Baka.

Todo el camino se pasó meditando sobre lo sucedido, antes de que se decidiera a vivir temporalmente en la casa del oriental, Duo se mostró muy raro el día de su partida, como si se despidiera para siempre de él.

_Flash back_

-Bien, pero... no puedo ir contigo aunque quisiera Heero, hace dos años que... dejamos los Gundams y todo eso, pero... yo... pues... todo ese tiempo, yo conocí... pues- las palabras de Duo eran cortantes y quebradizas, miedo, el miedo se oía en ellas.

-¿A quién?... Duo... ¿estás bien?- le interrogó desconcertado, no podía creer que el alegre Duo Maxwell estuviera tan temeroso.

-Pues, por ahora no te lo puedo decir, es algo muy complicado... bien, cuando regrese de New York te lo contaré todo, ya debo irme, puedo perder el vuelo, hasta la vista Heero-

Esas últimas palabras realmente sonaron a una despidida decisiva, pero ¿qué pasaba con él?... ¿por qué de repente ese inesperado viaje, estas y mil preguntas más le surgían al japonés, pero ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta, al menos no una concreta.

-Bueno, sí, nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós-

Un pequeño abrazo y Duo partió, desde ese día habían pasado cinco años, probablemente ya no volvería, y eso de una forma, le carcomía el corazón en dolor y angustia.

_Fin del flash back_

No se percató de que ya era el anochecer, caminó por un callejón, un atajo para llegar más pronto a casa, pero... una silueta familiar se divisó al frente, traía puesta una gabardina negra, zapatos y pantalón del mismo color, su cabello semi largo hasta la altura de los hombros, de un tinte castaño claro.

-"¿Duo?... no, jejejeje, no puede ser él, además Duo lleva trenza, es imposible"- pensó Heero adelantándose a la persona que había observado, rozando un poco su costado.

-Oye amigo, deberías tener cuidado, estás calles son muy peligrosas- habló la persona muy arrogantemente.

-Jejeje, muchas gracias pero estoy bien.

-No, nunca se sabe si alguien lo atacará.

-¿¡Qué?.. pero... ¿¡Qué demo...?-

No pudo seguir hablando, aquél individuo cubrió su boca con una mano mientras que con la otra lo apuntaba en la cabeza con un revolver.

-Cierre la boca y no habrá necesidad de jalar del gatillo mi buen amigo, jejejeje, soy un hombre razonable y no me gusta ver correr sangre, ahora... deme todo su dinero.

-Mmmm... mmmm- gemía Heero alarmado; pero al ver a su opresor, un golpe al corazón le embargó de lleno, era imposible, era increíble, eso debía de ser solo una broma. Allí estaba él, con sus hermosos ojos violetas completamente cambiados, ya no mostraban jubilo, ya no había ni rastros de lo que ese maravilloso ser era, ahora era un miserable delincuente, pero ¿¡por qué?.

-"Mi amado Duo... ¿qué te han hecho?"- pensó Heero con sus ojos cobalto casi envueltos en caprichosas lágrimas.

-He... ¿Heero?... Heero Yuy-

-¿Duo... realmente eres tú?-

-Así que después de todo... los papeles se intercambiaron-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yuy... te mataré-

_CONTINUARÁ... _

_Mmmmm, debo admitir que me salió cortito para el primer capítulo, jejeje, será el primer fic de GW medio largo, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier cosa, me la mandan a: vemos pronto! O mejor al grupo en todo caso, jejeje, chau! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, es otro fic de Gundam Wing, jejeje, esta vez va a ser un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa la dicen no más, jejeje, estoy en línea cada vez que pueda (casi todos los días ¬¬... fanática del Internet), bueno yo me largo (despido), los quiere Carol ._

CAMBIO MORTAL 

Cap. 2

El frío era intenso, la noche era cada vez más lúgubre y oscura, la estrecha callejuela solo era testigo de aquellos seres que se habían reencontrado después de cinco largos años, pero no en las mejores condiciones.

-Duo por favor baja el arma- le pedía Heero preocupado.

-No, ahora ya nadie manda a Shinigami, Yuy estás muerto- sentenció para luego soltarlo y disparar, hiriéndole un brazo.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡mierda! ¡Duo no sabes lo que haces!- exclamó intentando frenar la hemorragia con su mano.

-Basta, me haces reír, sé muy bien lo que hago, mejor... dame tú dinero y quedamos en paz, Hm, sabes, yo siempre creí que sería yo el que terminaría muerto por tu mano, pero mira nada más como es el destino, esta vez me las pagarás todas, ¡que estúpido fui! Darte mi amor, y tú... ¡y tú! Ni siquiera me mirabas, ahora lo veo todo claro, esta es mi justicia-. Duo apuntó nuevamente, esta vez a la cabeza del afligido de Heero, quería que desaparezca, quería matarlo, ya no era el mismo de antes, todo era distinto, muy distinto.

-Duo, eso no es verdad, yo te amo... siempre lo hice, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré- le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa, dando pasos lentos se acercaba extendiendo su mano para querer tocarlo.

Duo se tensó, dio varios pasos para atrás, no se lo podía creer, no podía creerle, todo debía ser un engaño.

-Jajaja, que gracioso Yuy, mira como me doblo de la risa, no seas cretino, yo ya no te creo nada... ahora mori...-

-¡Espera un momento!- le llamó una voz detrás de él, deteniendo a Duo.

-¡Jefe!... pero yo...-

-No digas nada Maxwell, sé que este es un asunto personal, de verdad que no me concierne en lo más mínimo, solo que... me parece un desperdicio, este chico es un bombón, no lo mates, yo lo deseo- dictaminó aquel hombre mientras se acercaba, una vez que Heero lo vio le causó repugnancia, era un individuo de lo más grotesco, de fracciones fuertes, lucía bastante mayor, tenía barba, realmente desagradable.

-Jefe, este no vale ni siquiera un centavo, no veo la razón de...-

-¡Calla Maxwell, no pedí tú opinión, es una orden.

-Sí, lo que usted diga-

-Pero... no lo entiendo... Duo... ¿qué te pasó?... tú y este hombre... ¿por qué?- Heero no podía hablar bien, estaba demasiado conmocionado.

-Tranquilo hermosura, sí, efectivamente Maxwell me ha servido todo este tiempo, y es que él tiene una deuda demasiado grande conmigo, jeje, demasiado grande- dijo acercándose al ex trenzado tomándolo de los hombros, lo abrazó robándole un beso, uno corto y pausado, para luego convertirse en uno salvaje y apasionado. Heero ardía en furia, nadie tocaba a su Duo. ¡NADIE!.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Quítale las manos de encima!-

-¡Silencio Yuy! No te metas en lo que no te importa- le reprendió Duo.

-¿¡Qué?... pero Duo, acaso ¡¿Vas a permitir que abuse de ti como un cualquiera!- le gritó colérico.

-¡Ya te dije que no te importa Yuy! ¡No me vengas a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡YO TOMO MIS DESICIONES, MALDITA SEA!-

-Sí, así que no te metas, ven acércate lindo niño, quiero verte bien- le llamó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hombre asqueroso, suelte inmediatamente a Duo, si no quiere que té parta la cara- mencionó Heero.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que realmente lo amas, mmmm... ya sé, te propongo un trato, si pasas aunque sea una noche conmigo, soltaré a Duo momentáneamente, pero solo tres meses de libertad, luego volverá a mí, como el perro que es- decreto el hombre, lamiendo el cuello de Duo, quién templó.

-¿¡QUÉ?... pero... ese no es un trato justo... Duo merece ser liberado, no solo por un corto período, eso es...-

-Yuy, si no quieres aceptar, no lo hagas, me da igual si lo aceptas o no, jajaja, aunque sería mejor para mí, así no tendría que verte mientras mi jefe juega contigo, jejejeje- reía maliciosamente Duo.

-Duo... has cambiado tanto, ya no eres carismático y risueño, ahora solo eres... un maldito criminal-

-Cuida tu lengua- le advirtió poniéndose furioso.

-Bueno muchacho, ya decidiste, pero pienso que no aceptarás después de lo que he acabado de escuchar-

-A pesar de todo, yo aún lo amo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperarlo... yo... acepto- murmuró cabizbajo.

-¡Genial, esto me hace muy feliz, entonces ven- le ordenó con su mirada llena de lujuria.

Heero se acercó lentamente, temía por la seguridad de Duo, así que solo se limitaría a obedecer, conservaba su semblante serio, pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso, sabía lo que ese hombre haría con su cuerpo, le daba asco, pero si quería salvar a su razón de vivir no podía quejarse. El hombre le acarició el rostro, luego lo besó desenfrenadamente, Heero solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no quería observar, ni mucho menos sentir lo que pasaría a continuación, después tomándolo de la cintura lo llevó hasta el final de la calle, un carro de lo más lujoso esperaba allí, de color negro, discreto; le abrió la puerta de los pasajeros, Heero se subió al auto, sentándose lo más lejos posible, mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo, una vez dentro...

-¿Te gusta, lo decoré finamente, creo que hice un buen trabajo... muy bien ahora... quiero que te arrodilles frente a mí-

-Pero... esto sería solo sexo... yo...-

-No, no, no... ahí te equivocas, esto será mi manera, no creo que te dije que sería solo sexo y ya, lo quiero todo de ti, a propósito, si quieres que Duo sea libre y feliz por siempre debes servirme hasta que me canse de tu presencia, me parece algo razonable, pero como dije... solo esta noche y Duo será libertado por tres meses-

-Si le sirvo hasta que por así decirlo, se aburra... Duo será libre-

-Es lo que dije-

-Si acepto... que... ¿qué me pediría que haga?-

-Hipotéticamente, si aceptas, pues, jejeje, tan solo me darías placer físico, además, alguna que otra tarea en asuntos que involucran en tráfico de droga, ya sabes, contrabando, serías mi guardaespaldas, nada más-.

-Pero Duo saldría por completo de esto y jamás volvería, ni se toparía con usted, ni usted trataría de verlo ¿cierto?-

-Efectivamente-

-Entonces... acepto, trabajaré para usted, con tal que cumpla su palabra- Heero estaba determinado, su Duo le importaba más que nada en el mundo y si para protegerlo debiese ser la peor escoria del mundo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Me sorprendes, el trato anterior queda anulado, ahora eres mi fiel puta, jajajaja- se burló el hombre estrechando la mano de un irritado Heero.

-Acabemos pronto con esto- dijo Heero furioso, pero una fuerte bofetada por parte del hombre lo dejó aturdido, cayó del asiento, sobándose el rostro.

-¡Cállate puta! ¡aquí no das ordenes!- le insultó para luego sentarse encima de un aterrado Heero.

-Ahora serás mi esclavo sexual, harás lo que te diga, sino atente a las consecuencias-, le mordió el labio inferior mientras continuamente se frotaba contra él, gimiendo.

-No... por favor... no... no... no- rogaba Heero impotente.

-¡Calla!- le dio otro golpe más, -Lámeme bien, jejejeje-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

La verdad no sé exactamente si en verdad les ha gustado este fic, no se preocupen no lo haré muy violento, para aquellas que no soportan las torturas sexuales, jejeje, en lo personal me gustan, (mente depravada).

_Ya saben cualquier cosa, me la mandan a: vemos pronto! O mejor al grupo en todo caso, jejeje, chau! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, es otro fic de Gundam Wing, jejeje, esta vez va a ser un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa la dicen no más, jejeje, estoy en línea cada vez que pueda (casi todos los días ¬¬... fanática del Internet), bueno yo me largo (despido), los quiere Carol ._

CAMBIO MORTAL 

Cap. 3

Heero no era nada estúpido, sabía exactamente lo que ese individuo deseaba de él, le aterraba, pero debía obedecer, su escenario debía ser lo suficientemente creíble, para en un solo movimiento matarlo, en un solo movimiento acabar con todo y así... su Duo sería libre; cerrando sus ojos poco a poco se puso de rodillas, incitando al hombre para que tome asiento, quién le dio con una mano su sexo, para que comenzara a hacer su tarea.

-Vamos hazlo de una vez-

-...-

-Si no lo haces sabes que no hay trato-

-Por favor... tan solo...-

-¡Maldita sea hazlo!-

-S.. sí-

Heero tomo el miembro con ambas manos, con asco, sacó su lengua tímidamente, lamió el glande, descendió por el tronco, para luego metérselo a la boca de una sola vez, le causaba tanta repugnancia, sentía que vaciaría su estómago, pero aún debía continuar, el hombre comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte y a moverse al ritmo que Heero proporcionaba.

-Aaaaahhh... mmmm... siiii... lo haces muy bien... aaaahhh mássss...- jadeaba acariciando el cabello rebelde del muchacho.

-"¿Por qué lo hago... por qué rayos hago todo esto por Duo?... siempre lo consideré un "baka trenzado", un inútil, un estorbo, pero me enamoré de él, si, a pesar de lo frío que fui con él, me enamoré, pero... lo salvaré, lo haré"- pensaba el ex piloto del gundam zero, para él las misiones lo eran todo, nadie fue capaz de alterarlo, ni siquiera creyó posible que hubiera sido Relena, pero... no... ella tan solo despejó la bruma de la soledad, pero el que siempre permaneció a su lado fue Duo Maxwell, aquel que con su infinita sonrisa lo derretía todo, como el fuego implacable... Duo, un fiel amigo y ahora su gran amor.

-¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA TE DETIENES?- gritó colérico el hombre.

-Usted no es apto de entender el sufrimiento de nadie, es tan indiferente e ignorante como lo fui yo, ahora veo mi error, basuras como usted y yo... no deberían existir, sin embargo tengo alguien a quien proteger, misión aceptada-

Heero no esperó ni dos segundos, se abalanzó contra aquel hombre, lo tomó por sorpresa del cuello y tras decirle que se volverían a ver en "el día del juicio" lo quebró, muriendo casi instantáneamente; salió del vehículo, observó con asombro que Duo se hallaba a un lado del carro, con una mirada inexpresiva, justo como él, pero... aún más... lastimera.

-Duo... pero...-

-Lo mataste ¿no?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te quería ayudar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me importas-

-No te creo-

-Si no fuera cierto, no lo hubiera hecho-

-Te dejaste humillar por mí... ni en mis sueños lo creí posible-

-Pues es realidad... porque te amo-

-Baka-

-Es en serio-

-Sí como no-

-Duo...-

-¿Sabes, olvídalo-

Sin decir más se giró, dándole la espalda, lo dejaba solo lentamente, confundido y herido

-Duo vamos donde Wu Fei-

-¿Hn?

-No tienes a donde ir ¿verdad?-

-Si tengo-

-No te creo-

-Ese es tú problema-

-Pero..-

-...-

-Duo te amo-

-...-

-Duo escúchame, no puedes seguir así, te ves demacrado-

-Ja, luzco exactamente igual a ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Patético-

-¿Siempre me odiaste?-

-No, solo hasta que supe que jamás sentirías algo por mí y cuanto dolor me causé por tu culpa y que todo lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa-

Heero tomó a Duo de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¡Baka yo te amo!-

-¡Cállate! Remedo de piloto, no entiendes nada-

-¡TE AMO!-

-Me alegra saber que Relena está muerta-

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?-

-Lo que oíste... yo la maté, ella te atrapó primero, así que la maté, para poder quedarme contigo, pero ahora, ya no me importas, púdrete-

Heero golpeó a Duo fuertemente en sus costillas, tanta fuerza que logró romperle una, quedó inconsciente.

-Duo... Duo... Duo-

Todo parecía una cruel pesadilla, Duo había cambiado tanto, su sonrisa se había ido, solo quedaba amargura, nada más que eso, nada, solo amargura; con el corazón destrozado se lo llevó, hasta la morada de Wu Fei, los recibieron con desconcierto, pero más que nada con pesar, el don de Quatre, avecinaba un mal presentimiento, que no pasó desapercibido para Trowa y Wu Fei, al ver a Heero tan destruido y abatido, no pasaba inadvertido, sus lágrimas salían sin control y no paraba de abrazar a su bello durmiente, repitiendo su nombre en aquella penumbra de la habitación.

-Duo... Duo... Duo...-

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Me imagino que nadie sabrá a lo que quiero llegar y es que este fic es algo siniestro, Duo no sufre, sufre Heero, jejeje, es que he visto incontables fics que dicen: "y Duo murió de pena por su amor no correspondido: Heero Yuy"... arrrgggg ¡qué mierda, deberían ser al revés las cosas. Mmmm... pero a mi Heero me las paga, jejejeje, yo amo a Duo y verlo sufrir no está en mis planes, bueno, giraré la historia y le daré otro toquecito, espero que a los que me lean la disfruten._

_Ya saben cualquier cosa, me la mandan a: vemos pronto! O mejor al grupo en todo caso, jejeje, chau! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, es otro fic de Gundam Wing, jejeje, esta vez va a ser un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa la dicen no más, jejeje, estoy en línea cada vez que pueda (casi todos los días ¬¬... fanática del Internet), bueno yo me largo (despido), los quiere Carol ._

CAMBIO MORTAL 

Cap. 4

Duo poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la silueta de alguien sentado a su lado.

-Hola Duo… ya despertaste- Heero lo miró tristemente, mientras que su amado lo miraba de forma fría, restando importancia a la preocupación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miró a su alrededor.

-En casa de Wu Fei-

-Te dije claramente que no quería venir, imbécil- se levantó adolorido por su costilla fracturada, aunque nunca demostró dolor alguno.

-Quédate quieto, no debes moverte aún- de nuevo su mirada triste, al ver a Duo de espaldas ya no se divisaba su hermosa trenza, ya no la tenía… lo único que veía era un muchacho desvalido y atormentado… herido en el corazón profundamente, pero ignoraba el significado de ese cambio mortal de Duo, ignoraba su sufrimiento, las penalidades por las que seguramente tuvo que pasar; en el cuello de Duo habían numerosas contusiones, horribles marcas de lo que fueron cuchillas o arañazos.

-Duo, mi amor… yo-

-No me digas "mi amor", me das asco- lo abofeteó fuertemente, lucía furioso.

-Duo… ¿por qué?- se frotó la mejilla colorada por el golpe, una lágrima surcó por ella.

-Jajajajajaja… pero que patético- se giró caminando hasta la puerta hasta desaparecer por ella.

-Duo… Duo…- sollozó, realmente sufría, por él, Duo, ya no era… su Duo.

-¡Duo!- gritó emocionado Quatre corriendo hacia él abrazándolo con ternura, -Duo amigo mío… te extrañé tanto, creí que jamás te volvería a ver, yo…- fue alejado bruscamente, Duo lo había empujado, su mirada seguía fría.

-No me toques, todos… - miró a Trowa, Wu Fei, -Todos me dan asco-

-Maldito, no te permito que agredas a Quatre- Trowa se dispuso a golpearlo, pero Duo más rápido esquivó el golpe, logrando ponerse detrás y lanzarle un codazo en la espalda, lo cual provocó que Trowa escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo lastimado.

-Arrg… maldi... ción-

-¡Trowa!- exclamaron Wu Fei y Quatre asustados.

Duo los miró de forma desafiante, se aproximó a Quatre sacando lentamente su arma apuntándolo, pero Wu Fei se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ya es suficiente Maxwell, estás completamente loco, no toleraré que lastimes a nadie más.

-Jajaja… pero si es Wu Fei Chang, ¿no eras tú el que decía que los débiles no deben pelear, es increíble que ahora defiendas a uno-

-Yo protejo a los débiles Maxwell, lo sabes-

-Los débiles…- susurró cabizbajo, unas imágenes recorrieron su memoria, en las que se observaba al lado de Heero en incontables ocasiones, siendo rescatado, por él y por sus amigos de batallas, le produjo nostalgia. –Es cierto… yo fui débil y ustedes me ayudaron, pero… ya no lo soy más… ¡ahora soy muy fuerte!- tiró del gatillo y la bala se incrustó de lleno en el pecho del ex piloto de Shenlong, la sangre se esparció llenando el rostro de Quatre que gritó horrorizado.

-Ahora, ¿quién es el débil?- Duo guardó nuevamente el arma, encaminándose a la salida, pasando sobre el agonizante cuerpo del chino.

-Max… Maxwell… por… ¿por… qué?- fueron sus últimas palabras, la muerte lo alcanzó, de forma cruel.

-Wu… Fei… ¡Nooo!- exclamó llorando el árabe, abrazando el cuerpo inerte.

-Wu Fei… no…- Trowa se puso de pie.

Heero que había visto todo, corrió hasta alcanzar a Duo.

-Detente-

-Yuy… ¿qué quieres ahora, retírate de mi vista sino quieres terminar como Chang-

-No lo haré, debes reaccionar, ¿¡no te das cuenta?... ¡haz matado a uno de tus amigos por Dios santo!-

-No me importa-

-Mentira, sí te importa-

-¡Cállate, ¡no te atrevas a decirme lo que me importa y lo que no, tú no eres nadie, te aborrezco!-

-Duo…-

Heero se alejó, le dolió en el alma escuchar esas palabras, realmente, ese chico, ya no era Duo.

El ex trenzado abandonó la residencia, se adentró en la noche, se confundió con la niebla, ahora todo aquel que se le cruzaba acababa muerto, ahora él era el legítimo Dios de la muerte.

-Bip bip bip- se oyó en la lejanía, el sonido de un beeper.

-Mmm… es Hilde… ¡ENSEGUIDA IRÉ POR TI HERMANITA!- Duo corrió desesperado, probablemente ella lo llamaba para darle una buena noticia.

-Duo Maxwell ésta es tu nueva misión, te infiltrarás en la red del sistema de seguridad del banco Multicast, deberás desconectar hasta la más mínima alarma, una vez completado, entrarás por el ventanal de la parte inferior y vaciarás la caja fuerte, si alguien te ve… abortarás y… - la horrible voz se acercó y le entregó un cuchillo, -Acabarás con tu vida en ese preciso instante, ¿queda claro, esclavo?- le acarició repugnantemente los labios.

-Entendido amo- Duo lo miró a los ojos, decisión, eso era lo que se vislumbraba en ellos, -Cumpliré con la misión designada de inmediato- se disponía a salir, pero aquel hombre grotesco lo tomó de la cintura impidiendo su escape.

-No tan rápido esclavo, primero quiero que me asistas en la cama, jajaja-

-S… Si… amo- Duo se giró, su mirada cambió a una de resignación, se colocó en cuclillas y procedió a darle placer al hombre.

-Aaaahhh… mmm… siiii… maaassss-

Duo hábilmente masturbaba con su boca el hinchado pene de su apresador.

-Mmm… siiii… no te detengas putita… mmmm…-

Duo derramó lágrimas amargas, era la primera vez desde hacía años que no las derramaba, pero… su frustración e impotencia por no poderse defender eran increíbles, sentía que cada vez que tenía que entregar su cuerpo a esos asquerosos hombres, una parte de su corazón moría… su bondad y alegría murieron hace tres años, ya no sentía compasión, ni reconocía a sus amigos, tan solo le quedaba el camino de la perdición, pero debía aceptarlo si deseaba rescatar a su hermanita menor Hilde, la pobre niña fue secuestrada y Duo tuvo que obedecer todos los mandatos que le daban si quería volverla a ver con vida, por eso… y solo por eso… él hacía lo que hacía.

El hombre se vació en la boca de Duo, éste se alejó para no tener que saborear esa semilla tan desagradable, sin embargo gran parte de ella se embarró en su cara, recorriendo sus mejillas, sus labios y bajando hasta su quijada, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Jajaja… que puta te vez todo embarrado, jajaja- lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo.

-Me das asco… putita barata, ¿verdad que eres mi puta?- Duo no contestó, las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos, trató de incorporarse, pero fue nuevamente golpeado.

-¡Responde!- Duo sollozó frases incoherentes.

-¡RESPONDE!-

-Si, mi amo… yo… yo soy su puta barata- se abrazó a sí mismo, estaba humillándose e intento hacerlo más, -Siempre seré su puta mi amo, yo le daré el mejor sexo que hubiera deseado, tómeme ahora, por favor… estoy… muy caliente… ne… necesi… necesito su pene en mi culo… mi amo- Duo comenzó a llorar, se sentía de lo peor, sabía que si se humillaba lo suficiente era posible que su "amo" se hartara y lo dejara ir, al menos, ese era su plan.

-Jajaja siii… sé que quieres que te tome… jajaja… mastúrbate, quiero verte- Duo cerró sus ojos abatido, su plan fracasó.

-Si- se desnudó completamente, se puso de pie y empezó a masturbarse con violencia.

-Si… así… gime putita… ¡gime!-

-Si mi amo… aaahhh… mmmm… que rico…- Duo lloró aún más, la humillación era terrible, demasiado, ya no lo soportaba.

-Si más fuerte, más fuerte, uyy siii-

-Ah… ah… mi amo… que rico se siente… aaaaahhhh-

El hombre también se desnudó, jaló a Duo hacía él y lo besó con vehemencia, lo levantó, las piernas de Duo se enlazaron a su cadera, el hombre rozó su miembro en la entrada de Duo, quién tembló de pies a cabeza, cerró sus ojos, derramando las últimas lágrimas.

-¿Lo quieres verdad, aahhh pues pídeme que te viole, pídemelo, puta-

-Mi… amo… vio… ¡vióleme ya!-

Lo estocó salvajemente, lo hirió.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhaaahhhh!- Duo clavó sus uñas en sus hombros.

Ya no pudieron mantenerse en pie, cayendo al suelo, con el hombre encima, no parando de gemir de placer y Duo de dolor.

-¡Aaaahhh siiii… estooo es la gloriiiaaa!…. mmmm- cada estocada era violenta.

-Aaahhh ya… ya no… me… duele-

-¡Cierra la boca!- le golpeó el rostro rompiéndole la nariz.

-Aaahhh… amooo… pare… por favor-

-¡Caaaalllaaaa!- exclamó llegando al orgasmo… salió de Duo sin cuidado alguno, su pene aún seguía goteando, así que los residuos los tomó con su mano acercándola a un lastimado Duo.

-Trágatelo, perra, puta barata-

-No… no quiero…-

-Maldito mal nacido hazlo-

-No…-

El hombre lo obligó a abrir la boca, le restregó su semen por toda la cara, metió sus dedos en su boca llegando casi a ahogarlo; Duo tosió.

-Jajaja… te gustó… jajaja- se vistió y salió de la oscura habitación.

Duo usó dos de sus dedos para meterlos en su garganta, provocándose el vómito y así poder expulsar el semen de ese hombre, tosió varios segundos.

-Hermanito… ¿hermanito?- una vocecita irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Hilde!-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola de nuevo, jeje, esto sí que me salió muy macrabo, pero como dije, ¡soy pervertida, muajajaja, cof, cof, jeje… mmm…Duo no sufre, lo hace Heero, sé que aquí sufre, pero ya verán que pronto no lo hará, jaja, es enserio, dije que no estaba en mis planes hacerlo sufrir y no lo haré ¡nunca! Yo amo a mi Duo, es mi amor, jeje… bueno, espero les haya gustado, pobre Wufei, él me agrada, pero alguien debía morir, jeje, bien les dejo, porque ya me aburrí. _

_Ya saben cualquier cosa, me la mandan a: vemos pronto! O mejor al grupo en todo caso, jejeje, chau! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, es otro fic de Gundam Wing, jejeje, esta vez va a ser un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa la dicen no más, jejeje, estoy en línea cada vez que pueda (casi todos los días ¬¬... fanática del Internet), bueno yo me largo (despido), los quiere Carol ._

_Precisamente, deseo disculparme por mi manera tan absurda de relatar esta historia, créanme que reconozco cuando hago mal las cosas y a este fic lo he hecho tan, tan, mal que necesite del apoyo de Lady Une Barton para que me lo diga (gracias, muchas gracias), esta vez trataré de hacerlo mejor, si me dan una oportunidad pondré todo en este fic, me falta emoción, lo sé, lo siento muchísimo, créanme… bueno, creo que eso era todo, les prometo mejorar, eso si, por favor, nos veremos en otro momento_

_Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews, (no nombro porque me olvidaré de alguien y luego me matan, jeje )_

CAMBIO MORTAL 

Cap. 5

-¡Hilde!- gritó asustado el ex trenzado, rápidamente cubrió su decadente cuerpo con algo de su ropa, no quería que su preciosa hermana lo viera de esa manera, era infame, asqueroso, se odiaba a sí mismo por degradarse tanto, mas no podía hacer nada, si Hilde estaba cautiva… lo mejor era obedecer a esos hombres, por su bien, por el bien de su hermanita.

-Duo…- la pequeña no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observaban, otra vez su hermano se había humillado por su culpa, -¡Perdóname!- se desplomó en sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡No Hilde basta!- no le gustaba que ella hiciera eso, ya le había dicho que no se angustiara tanto, todo era por su bien, pero, de cierta forma sabía, que si él sufría, ella lo acompañaría, -Te he dicho que no llores así…- fue interrumpido por la negación rotunda, tan firme… sonrió, aún conservaba coraje.

-¡No!... ¡esto es por mi culpa!... si tan solo no hubiera sido una… completa idiota… nada de esto hubiera pasado… ¡perdóname!-

Duo se levantó a duras penas, cubriéndose por completo, se agachó a la altura de Hilde y la abrazó con ternura, -Ya, ya pasó, estoy bien, soy muy fuerte- sabía que eso no era verdad, él era vulnerable como cualquier persona.

-Pero… pero…- no podía decir nada más, si su hermano mayor afirmaba algo, no podía objetarle nada.

-Ya no llores, estoy bien… ahora tendré que salir por un momento, prométeme que te portarás bien, no… no los hagas enojar- el ex trenzado se levantó y recogió todo lo que había en el suelo: el resto de sus ropas, la información dada sobre el banco que saquearía y…. el cuchillo… el cual sería usado para suicidarse en caso de que fracasara con la operación, lo observó varios instantes, pero al fin decidió guardarlo y llevarlo consigo, mas no pensaba quitarse la vida, si fallaba, tomaría el riesgo y atacaría a sus "dueños"… debía salvar a Hilde por encima de todo.

-Bueno… me voy Hilde, cuídate mucho…- se acercó y le dio un suave beso en su frente, le acarició el cabello corto azul y le sonrió en señal de despedida, se levantó y corrió por los escalofriantes pasillos de aquel lugar, salió y se preparó para su operación, confundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche.

-No puedo creer nada de esto… Duo…- el pequeño árabe sollozaba en brazos de Trowa, quién lo abrazaba protectoramente, lucía mejor a pesar de un poco de dolor por el golpe recibido.

-Calma mi ángel, estoy seguro que todo se resolverá- le besó la frente, acurrucándose más en el sillón.

La policía había llegado poco después de que se fuera Duo, hablaron con todos, pero afirmaron que no habían visto al asesino… Duo aún era su amigo y no lo culparían por algo que de seguro… no deseó hacer; Heero no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no le tomó importancia al asunto, sentía pena por el chino, pero ahora solo le importaba su "baka" amigo, nada más. Se llevaron a Wu Fei, luego se realizaría su entierro.

-Heero…- le llamó el rubio, dirigiéndose a él, el ojiverde se había dormido.

-…-

-¡Heero!- lo zarandeó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- se volteó a ver a su amigo, pero su mirada se perdió de nuevo, una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

-Heero…- le abrazó, el de ojos cobalto recargó todo su cuerpo hacía éste, se dejó llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo, no pudo reprimir más el llanto.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya verás que Duo volverá en sí… ya lo verás…-

-No Quatre… yo tuve la maldita culpa… ¡es mi culpa!- se derrumbó en sus rodillas, el rubio todavía lo abrazaba, ambos seguían unidos en el suelo… Heero sollozando y Quatre consolándolo lo mejor que podía; sin medirlo… el de ojos aqua le prodigó un casto beso en la mejilla mojada de Heero, se observaron por varios segundos.

-Estoy tan solo Quatre… moriré de dolor…-

-No lo harás… Duo-… no pudo seguir hablando, los labios de Heero sobre los suyos se lo impidieron, abrió de golpe los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Heero estaba haciendo, pero los cerró pausadamente, disfrutando inconscientemente de ese beso; era un error, uno muy grande, pero Heero no parecía desistir, convirtiéndose en uno salvaje y apasionado, se tocaban sus temblorosos cuerpos, deseando explorarse el uno al otro con urgencia, la necesidad de aire les separó.

-Esto… no está bien Heero… Trowa…-

-Ssshhh… por favor… yo… te necesito…-

De nuevo un beso lleno de deseo, Heero bajó una de sus manos a la hombría del árabe, oyendo complacido los gemidos de éste cuando la masajeó.

-No… detente… no… mmmm….-

-Lo deseas tanto como yo… hagámoslo…-

Las caricias y besos aumentaron, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que Trowa parecía despertar.

-Mmmm… ¿mi ángel?...- llamó Trowa frotándose los ojos adormilado.

-Aquí estoy- se acercó depositando un beso en sus labios.

Casi de inmediato de ver a Trowa moverse, se pusieron de pie y arreglaron sus ropas y cabellos, dejando todo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Aaaaahhh ¿qué hora son?- se le escapó un bostezo.

-Son las doce… creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo- habló Heero encaminándose a su alcoba, antes de irse miró a Quatre, él lo miró también, Heero tenía un semblante triste y Quatre estaba confuso, pero aún así, asintió sonriendo, Heero se sorprendió, ¿acaso el rubio quería terminar lo que empezaron?

-''Iré a tu cuarto en la noche''- fue lo que Heero entendió al leer los labios del blondo, sonrió asintiendo, luego se retiró y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos mi amor- dijo Trowa levantando a Quatre hasta ponerlo en un hombro.

-No bájame Trowa, ¿qué haces?-

-Pienso hacerte el amor- lo arrojó a la cama y se colocó encima de él, Quatre desvió la cara para que no lo besara.

-¿Qué pasa?- el ojiverde se incorporó, quedando arrodillado en la cama.

-Es que… tengo sueño, mejor mañana ¿si?-

-Bien… está bien- se levantó y se fue al baño, Quatre lo siguió.

-Amor no te molestes… es que…-

-No estoy molesto- Trowa tenía espuma de la pasta de dientes en su boca y sonrió.

-Te vez gracioso-

-Hn- escupió la pasta y acarició el cabello de Quatre, -No estoy molesto, es cierto que ha sido un día agitado y estamos cansados-

-Si, pero te juro que mañana si lo hacemos-

-OK-

-Me iré a dormir, te veo en la cama- Quatre se acostó con el pijama puesto, esperando que Trowa llegara y una vez que se durmiera iría al cuarto de Heero… amaba a Trowa como a nadie en el mundo, pero últimamente el sexo con él estaba siendo muy monótono, -"Supongo que con Heero se me pasa esto"- pensó, talvez tener sexo con Heero reviviría su parte salvaje y también lograría mejorar el ánimo del ojiazul, -"No es más que sexo… lo hago para luego motivar a Trowa a algo más fuera de la rutina… nunca me enamoraría"-; Trowa estaba plácidamente dormido, Quatre se levantó con cuidado, se deshizo del pijama, quedando en ropa interior y fue a la habitación de Heero.

Heero estaba esperando la llegada de ese "niño" tan erótico, miraba la puerta ansioso, frotándose perezosamente el bulto bajo sus boxers, estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con él, pero sabía que no lo amaba, solo era algo carnal, la primera vez que lo había besado pensó en Duo… si, esa era la solución… pensaría en Duo cuando tuviera a Quatre entre sus brazos, así la depresión de no tenerlo a su lado disminuiría un poco.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hermoso árabe en boxers, los cuales salieron de su cuerpo de inmediato, quedó desnudo frente a la mirada cobalto, que se encendió de lujuria.

-Estoy listo Heero-

Duo corría a toda velocidad, las sirenas de la policía se oían a lo lejos, su ropa negra estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía en su poder el dinero de todo el banco, el trabajo había sido un éxito, pero la policía estaba muy cerca.

-Aquí Maxwell… he conseguido el dinero, pero la policía me sigue, repito: la policía me sigue… cambio…-

-Aquí "master one"… pasa cerca del establecimiento comercial… encontrarás una puerta roja, entra, te veré allí, cambio…-

-Entendido, cambio y fuera- apagó el comunicador y divisó la puerta, entro y efectivamente estaba un hombre de cabello negro corto, ojos cafés, de apariencia tosca y un smoking.

-Te tardaste imbécil- le da una fuerte bofetada, pero no logra derribarlo.

-Lo siento- agacha su cabeza con pesar, odiaba todo lo que estaba viviendo, era como el infierno.

-No esperaba más de una puta-

Ese comentario hace que Duo derrame unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Oh, te ofendí ¿verdad, jajaja, no sabía que las putas tenían sentimientos-

-Pues no señor, yo no poseo sentimiento alguno- levantó su vista, la cual era fría, era verdad, no interpretaba nada, tal como Heero solía tenerla, pero la de Duo era más espeluznante, como si pudiera intimidar al más fuerte de los hombres con ella y evidentemente el hombre retrocedió asustado.

-Bueno… vamos-

Duo lo siguió en silencio, el hombre lucía tensionado, miraba de reojo al ex trenzado, que aún lucía esa mirada fría, más que el mismo hielo.

-Aquí es- señaló una puerta negra.

-Bien- abrió la puerta.

Duo abrió sus ojos en asombro, el lugar era un prostíbulo, mujeres de todas las edades, era inhumano, hasta incluso niñas de diez años o menos, le dio repugnancia.

-¿Dónde está…?-

-¿El jefe, sígueme-.

Pasaron por ese horrible lugar de prisa, por donde mirase encontraba los rostros de resignación de esas mujeres y los de miedo de esas niñas indefensas, sintió lástima, pero a fin de cuentas él estaba en la misma situación; pararon en una puerta color vino, que tenía una cortina y un hombre con gafas oscuras la vigilaba.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- habló rudamente mirando con deleite al hermoso jovencito que acompañaba al grotesco hombre.

-Venimos a ver al señor Ludown- dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién le busca?-

-Su esclavo: Maxwell- rió, al oír ese nombre, el de gafas oscuras abrió la puerta sin perder tiempo, Duo entró, su sangre se heló y palideció al contemplar el lugar; era otro prostíbulo, pero uno de jovencitos, como él, también niños de seis a trece y otros de catorce a dieciocho, tapó su boca con una mano, estaba más que sorprendido, los tímidos adolescentes bailaban en una pasarela mientras hombres asquerosos los manoseaban y regalaban dinero.

-Maxwell- se oyó la voz de un hombre detrás de él, era el mismo que había abusado de él.

-Buenas noches, amo- se inclinó saludándolo.

-Si, si, si… ven acá- le tomó del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta sentarse en una de las mesas.

-¿Y?- sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y sopló el humo en la cara de Duo, que desvió su rostro.

-Misión cumplida amo, ya no se preocupe-

-Mh, que bien, que bien… ¡hey tú mesero!-

El joven aludido llegó hasta el hombre, el chico estaba usando un short muy pequeño de color azul, sandalias y una camisa negra, se veía muy amedrentado.

-¿Si, ¿qué desea?- le preguntó lánguidamente, jugando nervioso con sus manos.

-Quiero servicio de buena calidad, quisiera un niño de unos… mmm… doce años- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si… enseguida- se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué, amo… pero…-

-Tú te callas Maxwell, te quedas aquí hasta que yo diga, ¿entendido?- le miró fieramente.

-Si, como ordene- sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de él, quería eliminar con sus propias manos a ese ser tan repulsivo, pero se contuvo, si moría ahora, nunca podría ayudar a Hilde. Después de unos minutos un niño de doce años, cabello castaño corto, ojos celestes, llegaba donde ellos.

-¿Busca mis servicios señor?- el pequeño lucía más que nervioso, con el mismo atuendo del primer chico.

-Claro preciosura, primero empieza por "éste"- el hombre sacó de su pantalón su miembro algo rígido, el niño cerró los ojos con agobio y se puso a hacer su trabajo, mientras que Duo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, recordando las atrocidades de su existencia vivida en ese infierno.

CONTINUARÁ….

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola, ¿ahora si estuve bien, espero que si, ya saben sus reviews son muy importantes para mi, les prometo contestarlos cuando tenga más tiempo, en el próximo cap. Relataré lo sucedido hace 5 años, espero les agrade, ¿qué pasará con Heero y Quatre, espero que ansíen la respuesta, bueno, nos veremos pronto, besitos, chao!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, es otro fic de Gundam Wing, jejeje, esta vez va a ser un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier cosa la dicen no más, jejeje, estoy en línea cada vez que pueda (casi todos los días ¬¬... fanática del Internet), bueno yo me largo (despido), los quiere Carol ._

CAMBIO MORTAL 

Cap. 6

Luego de la guerra… luego de tantas vidas desperdiciadas, luego de tanto odio acumulado en todos estos años… ahora reinaba la paz… o al menos, reinaba en el mundo, aparentemente, ya que en el corazón de las personas, la paz era una palabra que no poseía significado alguno, las muertes y desgracias podían seguir sin control, la humanidad nunca aprendía. Cuanto le hubiese gustado vivir junto a sus compañeros de luchas, junto a esa mirada azul cobalto, pero no podía, no si su hermanita corría peligro… no podía, debía ayudarla.

-¿¡Por qué Hilde, ¿¡por qué?- no había angustia más grande que esa, saber que su única alegría, su hermana menor se había involucrado en un robo, un asesinato…

-Yo… solo… quería más dinero… para poder vivir… bien… hermano…- una respuesta temerosa, pero verdadera, Duo sonrió, no podía enojarse, después de todo ellos eran pobres, Hilde solo buscaba mejorar su estatus.

-Tonta, eres una tonta- la abrazó protectoramente.

El trenzado se dirigió a la "oficina" de aquel maldito que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que su Hilde era una vil delincuente, nada podía hacer, nada más que él mismo suplantarla, se ofrecería como un ayudante, pagaría como fuera la deuda de Hilde, sin saber que se había metido a la boca del lobo, ese hombre no dejaría a los hermanos Maxwell en libertad fácilmente, esto lo aprovecharía enormemente.

-¿Qué debo hacer, ¿qué debo hacer para que mi hermana quede absuelta?- el hombre no le contestó… su mirada le recorrió con lujuria, tratando de descifrar el miedo oculto en esos ojos amatistas.

-Ser mi esclavo, nada más- Duo frunció el ceño con furia, ya antes había tratado con esos tipos que buscaban amenazarlo, no lo permitiría.

-No entiendo- trató de que su voz no se oyera burlona, el hombre le sonrió pícaramente, ese muchacho le gustaba más a cada segundo.

-Harás todo lo que yo te diga, todo…- se levantó de esa silla rechinante, acercándose a Duo, que conservaba su posición de altanero.

-Yo fui un ladrón, así que por el dinero no se preocupe-

-Entenderás que te pido más que eso- le acarició una mejilla, el trenzado retrocedió, comprendió sus intenciones.

-¡Está loco!- empuño sus manos.

-Si no quieres…- chasqueó sus dedos, se abrió la puerta, un hombre de gafas oscuras empujó a Hilde en la habitación, se veía que la habían golpeado.

-¡Hilde, ¡malditos!-

-Ahora lo comprendes, lindura, si no haces exactamente lo que te diga… tu hermanita sufrirá las consecuencias-volvió a chasquear los dedos, el hombre de gafas tomó la muñeca de la chica, rápidamente le hizo una cortadura con su navaja, la herida sangró al instante, la pequeña gimió de dolor.

-¡Basta!- Duo corrió hasta ella, pero el hombre le captó del brazo, le volteó hasta chocar sus miradas…

-No, no, no… ¿aceptas?- el ex piloto gundam agachó su cabeza, estaba entre la espada y la pared, sonrió melancólico, la respuesta era bastante obvia.

Después de rechazar la invitación de Wu Fei, después de "despedirse" del soldado perfecto, Duo asumió su papel absoluto como delincuente, sabía que eso de viajar a New York era una mentira, pero de alguna forma tenía que convencer a Heero del por qué de su rechazo, aquella vez deseó decirle todo, decirle toda la verdad, mas sabía que estaba vigilado y decirle algo a alguien hubiera sido un irreparable error. Asaltos, engaños, muertes… no había nada que no hiciera, todo por ella, por su hermana, era la única pariente con vida para él, no podía abandonarla; ese asqueroso hombre ya se había propasado con él, como una tortura interminable, abusó de él, había tomado su virginal cuerpo, le había humillado.

-Esa trenza te entorpece notablemente Maxwell- esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso… ni siquiera lo notó… no lo sintió… su hermosa trenza había sido cortada… destruyó el capricho más querido por Duo, amaba su cabello desde que era niño… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la desecharon… no pudo decir nada, no podía ni debía… cerró los ojos con fuerza, sollozando en silencio, escuchando carcajadas de crueldad.

Era como si siempre hubiera sido un arma, igual… y al mismo tiempo diferente a Heero, recordaba a sus amigos, pero ya no los consideraba como tales, solo eran estorbos para sus misiones, seres insignificantes… solo ella le devolvía su sonrisa, solo ella le hacia reaccionar, solo ella le recordaba que seguía siendo un ser humano… probablemente lo estaba olvidando.

Relena… esa mujer que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Heero… lucia muy contenta a su lado, Heero siempre la protegía, sabía que la amaba, en lo más recóndito de su ser… la odió, no podía hacerle daño, no quería… se dejó llevar por su instinto… y una noche… la mató a sangre fría, bañado en esa espesa y tibia sangre, rió con demencia, -"un obstáculo menos"-

Más ordenes, más misiones, se podría decir que era una rutina incesante… su corazón lleno de bondad, su carisma, su palabrería… esa sonrisa luminosa… esa misma que sin saber… conquistó al piloto del gundam Zero… desapareció, lo bueno que tenía, su forma de ser, todo había desaparecido, no se lo explicaba y hasta cierto punto lo ignoraba, era como si nunca existió un Duo Maxwell… y en su lugar solo hubo la presencia del Dios de la muerte… era como si… su mente… hubiera sido saqueada.

Ese reencuentro… después de cinco largos años de tortura emocional, de abusos físicos y sexuales, de su cambio de actitud, ese cambio mortal que confundió al japonés, lo entristeció, rompió su corazón y más que nunca deseó no haberse alejado de su amigo americano. Duo no creyó volver a verlo, pero ninguna emoción le produjo eso, le era indiferente, estúpido, inservible.

-"Luzco igual a ti… patético"-

Heero le insistía que fuera con él, a casa del chino, le insistía quedarse con él, Duo ya no sabía ni quién era, ya no recordaba si debía o no confiar… el ex 01 le golpeó a traición, dejándole inconsciente… no… no debía confiar…

El llanto de Heero… fue lo que escuchaba en su sueño… un "perdóname", un "te amo", no… tonterías… él era ya el Dios de la muerte, no sentiría compasión por nadie, el amor, esa palabra perdió su sentido, no se doblegaría ante nadie, ya no había necesidad de ello.

Abrió sus ojos… aún seguía en ese prostíbulo, miró a su "amo" con asco, se levantó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- el hombre le tomó de la muñeca, Duo lo miró, su mirada asesina, más fría, más escalofriante… más aterradora.

-Yo soy… El Dios de la muerte-

CONTINUARÁ….

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo descubrirán la verdad acerca de Duo, ¿será por siempre el Dios de la muerte, ¿qué pasará con Heero y Quatre, no se lo pierdan _

**Reviews contest:**

_ Youko Kurama _

Discúlpame por no haberte respondido antes, gracias por leer fic, gracias por estar de acuerdo por ver sufrir a Heero, jeje, en serio, ya se lo merecía.

_ Kinyoubi_

Gracias por leer mi fic, jeje, pues yo prefiero a Duo ¬¬ pues ¿por qué le hago sufrir, jeje, ya lo verás, gracias por estar de acuerdo con mi idea.

_ tsuki no kirei_

Jajaja, si, si tengo corazón, he escrito muchas cosillas cursis por allí y no te preocupes no me creo eso de mierda, jaja, gracias por leer mi fic.

_ kai-chan_

Jajaja perdóname por ser "cruel", pero ya verás que todo se resolverá, Wufei debía morir, ya que era el único sin pareja, jaja, Duo ya no sufrirá tanto , gracias por leer mi fic.

_ Lady Une Barton_

Se que te desilucioné Lady, pero ahora le estoy echando muchas, muchas ganas , aunque solo me dijiste para mejorar, me alegra que al menos hayas leído algo, porque para escribir tragedias, tú eres la número uno, lo cursi no te queda amiga, jaja, gracias por haber leído algo.

_ Shinigami Ely chan_

Jajaja, pues si quisiera hacerlo sufrir no te imaginas hasta donde doy, jeje, gracias por leer mi fic y como he dicho a todos… Duito no sufrirá más

_ shinigami(ángel de la muerte)_

Gracias por leer mi fic, si es algo diferente, además tendrá un resultado muy caótico.

Gracias por sus reviews, gracias de verdad y sigan leyendo, los quiere: Cuky


End file.
